The F4 Boys
by LexiDNCR
Summary: Isabella Swan: I have two close friends I trust. Well, at least I thought I trusted one of them. Four boys in town are notorious for their good looks, sparkling futures and supposedly grandest of lives, but with that comes their eyes off taunt and their heart off stone hard rock - toying with peoples lives and I'm sad to say that one of them has targeted me.
1. Prologue (11-26 23:43:07)

Six months ago

"This will be an anonymous vote," He said ever so lightly, having grown his hair after the return from Italy. They called him Stone as a nickname.

He'd always been the ruthless one of the group before things started out. It been years since all five met in middle school. Now they'd all built empires, but only one connected them to each other, one that was rated number one in the world. Legend Fox Group, otherwise known as LGG.

"You can't do this...he's part of us...if we let him go through his hard times...he's...finished! Think about his family! His daughter and wife! You can't be serious?!" The blonde who'd captivated many teen girls hearts back in his day, but only one ever caught his eye spoke. They called him Heartthrob.

The meeting was held with only four of the groups initial members, including their wives.

"I'll take care of his daughter till she graduates, and cover her tuition. I'll offer his wife a job...that's all I can do," he said sitting on his wheelchair, that he'd only been sitting on for the past three years, after a brutal accident till this day seemed... Suspicious. They called him Pacifier.

"That's not enough! You're breaking him!" The blonde, Heartthrob, argued.

The wives remained quiet. Some wives were cunning some more then most...but two were quiet sweet really.

"Ever defending him. You met him a year before us...we know you're close, but in this rate Fox will be bankrupt! He's eating into our funds, we can't continue like this!" The Strawberry blond argued with his fellow blonde partner. They called him Snake Tongue.

"Enough boys, let's leave it to the voting shall we...I think its only fair the wives vote too," Stone clapped his hand thrice, and that was it.

That only made two of the wives grin wickedly.

They voted and as the votes counted. No one in the room prepared for the events that would change everyone's plans and lives, testing friendships, family and love. It may all seem like a game, but is it when death is on play?

The votes were in and Stone would be the one to announce it.

"The results are in..." He sighed and had a brief smirk on his mouth, only a few knew of what set ups he had done to achieve the finality of these votes, "Chief's contract as partner of LGG is effectively dismissed as of today. He will no longer have access to LGG whatsoever...or its funds."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: How's that for a starters ;)

I'll be posting once or twice a week. Thanks for reading.

Love GQ


	2. Chapter One

PROLOGUE

Fighting

Disclaimer: From the start till the end of this fan-fiction, I do not own Twilight, the name F4 Boys and a few similar events from the Korean Romantic-Drama (Series) called Boys over Flowers and never will. Only the plot...story line is mine.

Bella POV

6 months later

"Public School?" Alice exclaimed.

We were on summer vacation, we'd just got back from the Caribbean Island. That's where we found out we were officially broke, and Alice's dad had began to put a limit on her credit cards. Basically... For the month, she was broke, and we we're only six days in.

The trip to Italy, India and by the Caribbean island, we'd only had money for the return ticket home...where Alice paid for mine whilst my cards had been cut up... all six.

Father, you really have put us in trouble now.

"Yes, we're... Basically poor now," I sighed, staring at my best friend across the sofa that had a repossessed sticker behind it.

This mansion would soon all be dream...I wonder how long it will take till it all felt fake. There's no way out of our situation.

"Oh, Bella... Can't you wait a month...I mean my allowance can cover three months school fees at E.S Private..." She suggested, reaching as hard as she could.

Alice had been here at all times. When we volunteered as workers for summer jobs, heartbreaks, my father's drinking habits and gambling, losing my little brother...countless times I'd had to work to cover the expenses my dad would accumulate, and not cover.

This...this was the last straw and I couldn't let Alice use her allowance. I'd be taking too much. Alice would take a bullet for me but I'd never allow her to do that, not whilst I'm there. My soulmate bestie.

"Oh Alice...we both no you can't go without the latest fashion...and spa treatments," we laughed Alice beginning to tear up, "Please don't cry...there's also one more thing..."

I stood up and sat next to her. I squeezed her hand before I gave the last information.

"We'll have to move...my mother and I. Dad's agreed to go to rehab... We're moving to Riverside," I let out grimacing at my new soon to be town. It didn't have the cleanest rep.

"You must be joking? Don't tell me you'll be going to Riverside High...there's drugs, gangs, prostitutes... Bella...why?" She pulled her hand out of mine, and stood up frowning down at me.

"It's the cheapest we could afford...my father really ate into what was left of our savings, and with LGG firing him..." I began.

"LGG? Isn't my dad also a partner...I could talk to him," she sat down as if mentally agreeing this could work, but I knew it couldn't.

"My mother...already tried. They said he'd been embezzling... this is the board's decision," I sighed. "He's basically lucky they didn't get him arrested," Dad. Dad. Dad.

All our business were bought off to pay expenses... Even our mansion and some furniture.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked a tear sliding down her cheek, as she sat back down.

E.S was a private school for the rich. Alice and I had been going there since pre-school. It would have been our second year in high school together. I've always loved living in Italy, it's my birth home.

"You, my friend are going to continue as normal. I'll move this weekend, and prepare to be the new girl. No crying, okay?" I smiled, "Alice fighting?"

"Always fighting!" Alice held up a fist joining mine.


	3. Chapter Two

Jackpot

"Bella!" My mom shouted, from the kitchen of our small apartment on the Riverside.

We'd just moved, and my mom was currently looking for a job. She hadn't worked in thirteen years. It would be hard for her, but that wouldn't stop her. Renée always kept fighting.

"Yeah, wassup?" I asked walking in on her holding some mail, and one already open.

"We just hit the jackpot Honey..." She smiled, then handed me a letter, whilst holding onto another that she'd opened but put aside.

Fox High School Welcomes You.

You have been awarded a scholarship for your academics in Biology.

I stopped there and looked at my mom.

"Is this for real?" I exclaimed.

Fox high? As in Legend Fox Groups Fox High?

"Yeah...guess your dad's company takes care of their own after all...I've also been offered a job as a Secretary... Not a big position but it is something..." She grinned handing me a piece of paper.

I read it and she'd been mailed the contract as a well.

"...but mom. Fox is in Washington and the branch you've been offered to work in is...is in Korea," I frowned.

"Yes...I'll talk to one of your dads friends who live near there, and they'll hopefully get you an apartment, and you'll be emancipated... Bella this...Fox is even two notches better than E.S. Riverside isn't for you, I'm glad you didn't even get to experience the hardships," she encouraged with wonder in her eyes.

Experience hardships? This is even worse? How could I live alone at 16?

"Em...Ema...Emancipated?" I asked

"Yes, Bella. You're sixteen and you and Alice use to go months to the other side of the world...I'll send money for rent and necessities... Promise me you'll take this?" She smiled shaking my shoulders lightly, "Fox Group! You could go far with that name on you certificates, please Bella,"

I nodded lightly knowing this would please my mom, lord knows she's been through it all.

If this could make her happy...I'll do it...for her, my mother.

"Fox High? Where my brother goes?" She asked.

I hadn't seen Emmett since I was in kindergarten. He never comes here, its usually Alice who visits him in America. Guess I'd be seeing him more often now. Emmett is Alice's brother.

...but Alice and I.

"I know I'll be far, and I probably can't afford to visit for a while but..." I began.

"Don't be silly Bella. Let me just text my PA to prepare my things for Fox high. So... when do we live?" She smiled typing on the phone then looking at me.

"Huh?" I stared at her all oogly eyed.

She can't be serious? Will her dad even allow it, I know her mom is in Forks but...still. I'm being realistic, isn't there a process, even if her dad is a partner to the group.

"Come on it's about time I stopped living with my Daddy Aro, and see my mummsy and twin bro. You know she misses me even before I leave for back here," she smiles then reads her texts then frowns, "Shoot I can only join you next semester even with my dad being partner at Fox...think you can wait for your bestie for that long...I'll visit every two months till then? Okay?"

I couldn't believe this! Alice would actually transfer schools...for me. I wouldn't feel so awkward after all.

"Okay," I smiled lightly, beaming on the inside.


End file.
